Alzheimer's disease (AD) is a progressive, irreversible brain disorder with no known cause or cure. Symptoms of the disease include memory loss, confusion, impaired judgment, personality changes, disorientation, and loss of language skills. Always fatal, Alzheimer's disease is the most common form of irreversible dementia.
According to the American Health Assistance Foundation (AHAF), more than 4.5 million Americans are believed to have Alzheimer's disease and by 2050, the number could increase to 13.2 million. In every nation where life expectancy has increased, so has the incidence of Alzheimer's disease. Alzheimer's disease is becoming tragically common. It is estimated that there are currently 18 million people worldwide with Alzheimer's disease. This figure is projected to nearly double by 2025 to 34 million people.
Considering the fact that there is at present no effective treatment for this fatal disease, it is an imperative to find new solutions to treat AD.
The sigma receptor has at least two subtypes, which may be discriminated by stereoselective isomers of these pharmacoactive drugs. SKF 10047 has nanomolar affinity for the sigma 1 (σ-1) site, and has micromolar affinity for the sigma (σ-2) site. Haloperidol has similar affinities for both subtypes. Endogenous sigma ligands are not known, although progesterone has been suggested to be one of them. Possible sigma-site-mediated drug effects include modulation of glutamate receptor function, neurotransmitter response, neuroprotection, behavior, and cognition (Quirion, R. et al. Trends Pharmacol. Sci., 1992, 13:85-86). Most studies have implied that sigma binding sites (receptors) are plasmalemmal elements of the signal transduction cascade. Drugs reported to be selective sigma ligands have been evaluated as antipsychotics (Hanner, M. et al. Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci., 1996, 93:8072-8077). The existence of sigma receptors in the CNS, immune and endocrine systems have suggested a likelihood that it may serve as link between the three systems.
Therefore, compounds binding to the sigma receptor and which are suitable for modulating these receptors are useful in the prevention and/or the treatment of diseases associated with the sigma receptor.
Recently it has been found that the sigma-1 receptor may be involved in the pathologenesis of Alzheimer's disease (Uchida at al., Am J Geriatr Psychiatry 2005; 13:1062-1066).
Thus, it was an objective of the present invention to provide new compounds for the use as active ingredients in medicaments. In particular, these active ingredients should be suitable to modulate the sigma receptor, more particularly the sigma-1 receptor.
Said objective was achieved by providing substituted bicyclic tetrahydropyrrolidine compounds of general formula (I) given below, their stereoisomers, corresponding salts and corresponding solvates thereof.
Thus, one of the aspect of the present invention relates to substituted bicyclic tetrahydropyrrolidine compounds of general formula (I)
wherein                R1 represents a hydrogen atom; an unbranched or branched, saturated or unsaturated, optionally at least mono-substituted aliphatic radical; a saturated or unsaturated, optionally at least mono-substituted, optionally at least one heteroatom as ring member containing cyclyl group, which may be condensed with an optionally at least mono-substituted mono- or polycyclic ring system; a branched or unbranched alkyl-cycloalkyl group in which either the alkyl group and/or the cycloalkyl group is optionally at least mono-substituted; a branched or unbranched, saturated or unsaturated, optionally at least mono-substituted alkyl-aryl group in which the aryl group may be condensed with another, optionally at least mono-substituted mono- or polycyclic ring system; a branched or unbranched, saturated or unsaturated, optionally at least mono-substituted alkyl-heterocyclyl group in which the heterocyclyl group is optionally condensed with another, at least mono-substituted mono- or polycyclic ring system; an optionally, at least mono-substituted benzhydryl group; a (C═O)—R2 group; a (C═O)—OR3 group; a (SO2)—R4 group; a (C═O)—NR5R5a group;        wherein the bond between Y and Z may be unsaturated (Y═Z) or saturated (Y—Z);        in case of Y and Z being (Y═Z), Y represents CH and Z represents C—R6; C—CHR7R7a; a C—(C═O)—R8 group; a C—CH2(SO2)—R9 group; a C—CH2(SO2)—NR10R10a group; or a C—(C═O)—NR10R10a group;        in case of Y and Z being (Y—Z), Y represents CH2; C—R11R12; a CH—(C═O)—R16 group; a CH—(SO2)—R17 group; CH—(SO2)—NR18R18a group; or a CH—(C═O)—NR18R18a group and Z represents CH—R6; CH—CHR7R7a; a CH—(C═O)—R8 group; a CH—CH2(SO2)—R9 group; a CH—CH2(SO2)—NR10R10a group; or a CH—(C═O)—NR10R10a group;        R2, R3, R4, and R6 represent a hydrogen atom; a linear or branched, saturated or unsaturated, optionally at least mono-substituted aliphatic group; a saturated or unsaturated, optionally at least mono-substituted, optionally at least one heteroatom as ring member containing cyclyl group, which may be condensed with an optionally at least mono-substituted mono- or polycyclic ring system; a branched or unbranched alkyl-cycloalkyl group in which either the alkyl group and/or the cycloalkyl group is optionally at least mono-substituted; a branched or unbranched, saturated or unsaturated, optionally at least mono-substituted alkyl-aryl group in which the aryl group may be condensed with another, optionally at least mono-substituted mono- or polycyclic ring system; a branched or unbranched, saturated or unsaturated, optionally at least mono-substituted alkyl-heterocyclyl group in which the heterocyclyl group is optionally condensed with another, at least mono-substituted mono- or polycyclic ring system;        R5, R5a, identical or different, represent a hydrogen atom; a linear or branched, saturated or unsaturated, optionally at least mono-substituted aliphatic group; a saturated or unsaturated, optionally at least mono-substituted, optionally at least one heteroatom as ring member containing cyclyl group, which may be condensed with an optionally at least mono-substituted mono- or polycyclic ring system; a branched or unbranched alkyl-cycloalkyl group in which either the alkyl group and/or the cycloalkyl group is optionally at least mono-substituted; a branched or unbranched, saturated or unsaturated, optionally at least mono-substituted alkyl-aryl group in which the aryl group may be condensed with another, optionally at least mono-substituted mono- or polycyclic ring system; a branched or unbranched, saturated or unsaturated, optionally at least mono-substituted alkyl-heterocyclyl group in which the heterocyclyl group is optionally condensed with another, at least mono-substituted mono- or polycyclic ring system;        R7, R7a, identical or different, represent a hydrogen atom; a linear or branched, saturated or unsaturated, optionally at least mono-substituted aliphatic group; an unbranched or branched, saturated or unsaturated, optionally at least mono-substituted alkoxy radical; a saturated or unsaturated, optionally at least mono-substituted, optionally at least one heteroatom as ring member containing cyclyl group, which may be condensed with an optionally at least mono-substituted mono- or polycyclic ring system; a branched or unbranched alkyl-cycloalkyl group in which either the alkyl group and/or the cycloalkyl group is optionally at least mono-substituted; a branched or unbranched, saturated or unsaturated, optionally at least mono-substituted alkyl-aryl group in which the aryl group may be condensed with another, optionally at least mono-substituted mono- or polycyclic ring system; a branched or unbranched, saturated or unsaturated, optionally at least mono-substituted alkyl-heterocyclyl group in which the heterocyclyl group is optionally condensed with another, at least mono-substituted mono- or polycyclic ring system;        R8, R9, R13, R14, R15, R16 and R17 represent a hydrogen atom; a linear or branched, saturated or unsaturated, optionally at least mono-substituted aliphatic group; an unbranched or branched, saturated or unsaturated, optionally at least mono-substituted alkoxy radical; a saturated or unsaturated, optionally at least mono-substituted, optionally at least one heteroatom as ring member containing cyclyl group, which may be condensed with an optionally at least mono-substituted mono- or polycyclic ring system; a branched or unbranched alkyl-cycloalkyl group in which either the alkyl group and/or the cycloalkyl group is optionally at least mono-substituted; a branched or unbranched, saturated or unsaturated, optionally at least mono-substituted alkyl-aryl group in which the aryl group may be condensed with another, optionally at least mono-substituted mono- or polycyclic ring system; a branched or unbranched, saturated or unsaturated, optionally at least mono-substituted alkyl-heterocyclyl group in which the heterocyclyl group is optionally condensed with another, at least mono-substituted mono- or polycyclic ring system;        R10, R10a, identical or different, represent a hydrogen atom; a linear or branched, saturated or unsaturated, optionally at least mono-substituted aliphatic group; an unbranched or branched, saturated or unsaturated, optionally at least mono-substituted alkoxy radical; a saturated or unsaturated, optionally at least mono-substituted, optionally at least one heteroatom as ring member containing cyclyl group, which may be condensed with an optionally at least mono-substituted mono- or polycyclic ring system; a branched or unbranched alkyl-cycloalkyl group in which either the alkyl group and/or the cycloalkyl group is optionally at least mono-substituted; a branched or unbranched, saturated or unsaturated, optionally at least mono-substituted alkyl-aryl group in which the aryl group may be condensed with another, optionally at least mono-substituted mono- or polycyclic ring system; a branched or unbranched, saturated or unsaturated, optionally at least mono-substituted alkyl-heterocyclyl group in which the heterocyclyl group is optionally condensed with another, at least mono-substituted mono- or polycyclic ring system;        R11 and R12, identical or different, represent a hydrogen atom; a linear or branched, saturated or unsaturated, optionally at least mono-substituted aliphatic group; an unbranched or branched, saturated or unsaturated, optionally at least mono-substituted alkoxy radical; a saturated or unsaturated, optionally at least mono-substituted, optionally at least one heteroatom as ring member containing cyclyl group, which may be condensed with an optionally at least mono-substituted mono- or polycyclic ring system; a branched or unbranched alkyl-cycloalkyl group in which either the alkyl group and/or the cycloalkyl group is optionally at least mono-substituted; a branched or unbranched, saturated or unsaturated, optionally at least mono-substituted alkyl-aryl group in which the aryl group may be condensed with another, optionally at least mono-substituted mono- or polycyclic ring system; a branched or unbranched, saturated or unsaturated, optionally at least mono-substituted alkyl-heterocyclyl group in which the heterocyclyl group is optionally condensed with another, at least mono-substituted mono- or polycyclic ring system; a —(SO2)—R13-group; or a NR14R15-group;        R18 and R18a, identical or different, represent a hydrogen atom; a linear or branched, saturated or unsaturated, optionally at least mono-substituted aliphatic group; an unbranched or branched, saturated or unsaturated, optionally at least mono-substituted alkoxy radical; a saturated or unsaturated, optionally at least mono-substituted, optionally at least one heteroatom as ring member containing cyclyl group, which may be condensed with an optionally at least mono-substituted mono- or polycyclic ring system; a branched or unbranched alkyl-cycloalkyl group in which either the alkyl group and/or the cycloalkyl group is optionally at least mono-substituted; a branched or unbranched, saturated or unsaturated, optionally at least mono-substituted alkyl-aryl group in which the aryl group may be condensed with another, optionally at least mono-substituted mono- or polycyclic ring system; a branched or unbranched, saturated or unsaturated, optionally at least mono-substituted alkyl-heterocyclyl group in which the heterocyclyl group is optionally condensed with another, at least mono-substituted mono- or polycyclic ring system;        optionally in form of one of the stereoisomers, preferably enantiomers or diastereomers, a racemate or in form of a mixture of at least two of the stereoisomers, preferably enantiomers and/or diastereomers, in any mixing ratio, or a corresponding salt thereof, or a corresponding solvate thereof.        In this context it is preferred if one, more or all of the following provisos apply:        with the provisos that                    if Y and Z represent (CH═CH), R1 may not represent a benzyl group;            if Y and Z represent                        
                R1 may not be a —(C═O)—O-tert-butyl group, or a 1-(2-methoxyphenyl)ethan-2-one-2-yl group;        and/or                    if Y and Z represent (CH2—CH2), R1 may not represent a hydrogen atom; a branched or unbranched, saturated or unsaturated aliphatic group; a cycloalkyl group; an unsubstituted benzyl group; an alkyl -cycloalkyl group; a substituted aryl group which is optionally condensed with a substituted unsaturated ring system; a —(C═O)—O-benzyl group;                        
Any compound that is a prodrug of a compound of formula (I) is within the scope of the invention. The term “prodrug” is used in its broadest sense and encompasses those derivatives that are converted in vivo to the compounds of the invention. Such derivatives would readily occur to those skilled in the art, and include, depending on the functional groups present in the molecule and without limitation, the following derivatives of the present compounds: esters, amino acid esters, phosphate esters, metal salts sultanate esters, carbamates, and amides. Examples of well known methods of producing a prodrug of a given acting compound are known to those skilled in the art and can be found e.g. in Krogsgaard-Larsen et al. “Textbook of Drug design and Discovery” Taylor & Francis (April 2002).
Unless otherwise stated, the compounds of the invention are also meant to include compounds which differ only in the presence of one or more isotopically enriched atoms. For example, compounds having the present structures except for the replacement of a hydrogen by a deuterium or tritium, or the replacement of a carbon by 13C- or 14C-enriched carbon or 15N-enriched nitrogen are within the scope of this invention.
The term “pharmacological tool” refers to the property of compounds of the invention through which they are particularly selective ligands for Sigma receptors which implies that compound of formula (I), described in this invention, can be used as a model for testing other compounds as sigma ligands, ex. a radioactive ligands being replaced, and can also be used for modeling physiological actions related to sigma receptors.
The term “salt” is to be understood as meaning any form of the active compound used according to the invention in which it assumes an ionic form or is charged and is coupled with a counter-ion (a cation or anion) or is in solution. By this are also to be understood complexes of the active compound with other molecules and ions, in particular complexes which are complexed via ionic interactions.
The term “physiologically acceptable salt” means in the context of this invention any salt that is physiologically tolerated (most of the time meaning not being toxic-especially not caused by the counter-ion) if used appropriately for a treatment especially if used on or applied to humans and/or mammals.
These physiologically acceptable salts can be formed with cations or bases and in the context of this invention is understood as meaning salts of at least one of the compounds used according to the invention—usually a (deprotonated) acid—as an anion with at least one, preferably inorganic, cation which is physiologically tolerated—especially if used on humans and/or mammals. The salts of the alkali metals and alkaline earth metals are particularly preferred, and also those with NH4, but in particular (mono)- or (di)sodium, (mono)- or (di)potassium, magnesium or calcium salts.
These physiologically acceptable salts can also be formed with anions or acids and in the context of this invention is understood as meaning salts of at least one of the compounds used according to the invention—usually protonated, for example on the nitrogen—as the cation with at least one anion which are physiologically tolerated—especially if used on humans and/or mammals. By this is understood in particular, in the context of this invention, the salt formed with a physiologically tolerated acid, that is to say salts of the particular active compound with inorganic or organic acids which are physiologically tolerated—especially if used on humans and/or mammals. Examples of physiologically tolerated salts of particular acids are salts of: hydrochloric acid, hydrobromic acid, sulfuric acid, methanesulfonic acid, formic acid, acetic acid, oxalic acid, succinic acid, malic acid, tartaric acid, mandelic acid, fumaric acid, lactic acid or citric acid.
The compounds of the invention may be in crystalline form or either as free compounds or as solvates and it is intended that those forms are within the scope of the present invention. Methods of solvation are generally known within the art. Suitable solvates are pharmaceutically acceptable solvates. The term “solvate”according to this invention is to be understood as meaning any form of the active compound according to the invention in which this compound has attached to it via non-covalent binding another molecule (most likely a polar solvent) especially including hydrates and alcoholates, e.g. methanolate.
The term “condensed” according to the present invention means that a ring or ring-system is attached to another ring or ring-system, whereby the terms “annulated” or “annelated” are also used by those skilled in the art to designate this kind of attachment.
The term “ring system” according to the present invention refers to ring system comprises saturated, unsaturated or aromatic carbocyclic ring system which contain optionally at least one heteroatom as ring member and which are optionally at least mono-substituted. Said ring systems may be condensed to other carbocyclic ring systems such as aryl groups, naphtyl groups, heteroaryl groups, cycloalkyl groups, etc.
“Optionally at least one heteroatom as ring member” is defined as having no heteroatom as ring member, one heteroatom as ring member or more than one heteroatom as ring member.
“Optionally at least mono-substituted” is defined as no hydrogen radical in the mentioned radical being substituted by another radical, e.g. Cl, F, etc., or one hydrogen radical in the mentioned radical being substituted by another radical, e.g. Cl, F, etc. or more than one hydrogen radical in the mentioned radical being substituted by another radical, e.g. Cl, F, etc. (polysubstituted).
“Optionally mono- or polysubstituted” is defined as no hydrogen radical in the mentioned radical being substituted by another radical, e.g. Cl, F, etc., or one hydrogen radical in the mentioned radical being substituted by another radical, e.g. Cl, F, etc. or more than one hydrogen radical in the mentioned radical being substituted by another radical, e.g. Cl, F, etc. (polysubstituted).
“Optionally substituted” is defined as no hydrogen radical in the mentioned radical being substituted by another radical, e.g. Cl, F, etc., or one hydrogen radical in the mentioned radical being substituted by another radical, e.g. Cl, F, etc. or more than one hydrogen radical in the mentioned radical being substituted by another radical, e.g. Cl, F, etc. (polysubstituted).
Cyclyl groups/radicals, as defined in the present invention, comprise any saturated, unsaturated or aromatic carbocyclic ring system which contain optionally at least one heteroatom as ring member and which are optionally at least mono-substituted. Cyclyl groups preferably comprise aryl, heteroaryl, cycloalkyl, heterocylcyl and/or spiro ring systems.
Heterocyclyl groups/radicals, as defined in the present invention, comprise any saturated, unsaturated or aromatic carbocyclic ring system which are optionally at least mono-substituted and which contain at least one heteroatom as ring member. Preferred heteroatoms for these heterocyclyl groups are N, S or O.
Aliphatic radicals/groups, as referred to in the present invention, are optionally mono- or polysubstituted and may be branched or unbranched, saturated or unsaturated. Unsaturated aliphatic groups, as defined in the present invention, include alkenyl and alkinyl radicals. Saturated aliphatic groups, as defined in the present invention, include alkyl radicals. Preferred aliphatic radicals according to the present invention include but are not restricted to methyl, ethyl, vinyl (ethenyl), ethinyl, propyl, n-propyl, isopropyl, allyl (2-propenyl), 1-propinyl, methylethyl, butyl, n-butyl, iso-butyl, sec-butyl, tert-butyl butenyl, butinyl, 1-methylpropyl, 2-methylpropyl, 1,1-dimethylethyl, pentyl, n-pentyl, 1,1-dimethylpropyl, 1,2-dimethylpropyl, 2,2-dimethylpropyl, hexyl, 1-methylpentyl, n-heptyl, n-octyl, n-nonyl and n-decyl. Preferred substituents for aliphatic radicals, according to the present invention, are a C1-4 alkyl group, a linear or branched C1-6 alkoxy group, F, Cl, I, Br, CF3, CH2F, CHF2, CN, OH, SH, NH2, oxo, (C═O)R′, SR′, SOR′, SO2R′, NHR′, NR′R″ whereby R′ and optionally R″ for each substitutent independently represents a linear or branched C1-6-alkyl group.
Alkyl radicals, as referred to in the present invention, are saturated aliphatic radicals. They may be linear or branched and are optionally substituted.
In these radicals, C1-2-alkyl represents C1- or C2-alkyl, C1-3-alkyl represents C1-, C2- or C3-alkyl, C1-4-alkyl represents C1-, C2-, C3- or C4-alkyl, C1-5-alkyl represents C1-, C2-, C3-, C4-, or C5-alkyl, C1-6-alkyl represents C1-, C2-, C3-, C4-, C5- or C6-alkyl, C1-7-alkyl represents C1-, C2-, C3-, C4-, C5-, C6- or C7-alkyl, C1-8-alkyl represents C1-, C2-, C3-, C4-, C5-, C6-, C7- or C8-alkyl, C1-10-alkyl represents C1-, C2-, C3-, C4-, C5-, C6-, C7-, C8-, C9- or C10-alkyl and C1-18-alkyl represents C1-, C2-, C3-, C4-, C5-, C6-, C7-, C8-, C9-, C10-, C11-, C12-, C13-, C14-, C15-, C16-, C17- or C18-alkyl. The alkyl radicals are preferably methyl, ethyl, propyl, methylethyl, butyl, 1-methylpropyl, 2-methylpropyl, 1,1-dimethylethyl, pentyl, 1,1-dimethylpropyl, 1,2-dimethylpropyl, 2,2-dimethylpropyl, hexyl, 1-methylpentyl, if substituted also CHF2, CF3 or CH2OH etc.
The term (CH2)3-6 is to be understood as meaning —CH2—CH2—CH2—, —CH2—CH2—CH2—CH2—, —CH2—CH2—CH2—CH2—CH2— and —CH2—CH2—CH2—CH2—CH2—CH2—; (CH2)1-4 is to be understood as meaning —CH2—, —CH2—CH2—, —CH2—CH2—CH2— and —CH2—CH2—CH2—CH2—; (CH2)4-5 is to be understood as meaning —CH2—CH2—CH2—CH2— and —CH2—CH2—CH2—CH2—CH2—, etc.
Cycloalkyl radicals, as referred to in the present invention, are understood as meaning saturated and unsaturated (but not aromatic), cyclic hydrocarbons, which can optionally be unsubstituted, mono- or polysubstituted. In these radicals, for example C3-4-cycloalkyl represents C3- or C4-cycloalkyl, C3-5-cycloalkyl represents C3-, C4- or C5-cycloalkyl, etc. With respect to cycloalkyl, the term also includes saturated cycloalkyls in which optionally at least one carbon atom may be replaced by a heteroatom, preferably S, N, P or O. However, mono- or polyunsaturated, preferably monounsaturated, cycloalkyls without a heteroatom in the ring also in particular fall under the term cycloalkyl as long as the cycloalkyl is not an aromatic system. Furthermore, C3-4-cycloalkyl represents C3- or C4-cycloalkyl, C3-5-cycloalkyl represents C3-, C4- or C5-cycloalkyl, C3-6-cycloalkyl represents C3-, C4-, C5- or C6-cycloalkyl, C3-7-cycloalkyl represents C3-, C4-, C5-, C6- or C7-cycloalkyl, C3-8-cycloalkyl represents C3-, C4-, C5-, C6-, C7- or C8-cycloalkyl, C4-5-cycloalkyl represents C4- or C5-cycloalkyl, C4-6-cycloalkyl represents C4-, C5- or C6-cycloalkyl, C4-7-cycloalkyl represents C4-, C5-, C6- or C7-cycloalkyl, C5-6-cycloalkyl represents C5- or C6-cycloalkyl and C5-7-cycloalkyl represents C5-, C6- or C7-cycloalkyl.
Examples for cycloalkyl radicals preferably include but are not restricted to cyclopropyl, 2-methylcyclopropyl, cyclopropylmethyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl, cyclopentylmethyl, cyclohexyl, cycloheptyl, cyclooctyl, acetyl, tert-butyl, adamantyl, pyrroline, pyrrolidine, pyrrolidineone, pyrazoline, pyrazolinone, oxopyrazolinone, aziridine, acetidine, tetrahydropyrrole, oxirane, oxetane, dioxetane, tetrahydrofurane, dioxane, dioxolane, oxathiolane, oxazolidine, thiirane, thietane, thiolane, thiane, thiazolidine, piperidine, piperazine or morpholine.
Cycloalkyl radicals, as defined in the present invention, are optionally mono- or polysubstituted by substitutents independently selected from a C1-4 alkyl group, a linear or branched C1-6 alkoxy group, F, Cl, I, Br, CF3, CH2F, CHF2, CN, OH, SH, NH2, oxo, (C═O)R′, SR′, SOR′, SO2R′, NHR′, NR′R″ whereby R′ and optionally R″ for each substitutent independently represents a linear or branched C1-6-alkyl group.
An aryl radical, as referred to in the present invention, is understood as meaning ring systems with at least one aromatic ring but without heteroatoms even in only one of the rings. These aryl radicals may optionally be mono- or polysubstituted by substitutents independently selected from a C1-4 alkyl group, a linear or branched C1-6 alkoxy group, an optionally at least mono-substituted phenyl group, F, Cl, I, Br, CF3, CH2F, CHF2, CN, OH, SH, NH2, oxo, (C═O)R′, SR′, SOR′, SO2R′, N(C═O)—OR′, NHR′, NR′R″ whereby R′ and optionally R″ for each substitutent independently represents a linear or branched C1-6-alkyl group. Preferred examples of aryl radicals include but are not restricted to phenyl, naphthyl, fluoranthenyl, fluorenyl, tetralinyl or indanyl or anthracenyl radicals, which may optionally be mono- or polysubstituted, if not defined otherwise.
An alkyl-aryl radical, as defined in the present invention, comprises a linear or branched, optionally at least mono-substituted alkyl chain which is bonded to an aryl group, as defined above. A preferred alkyl-aryl radical is a benzyl group, wherein the alkyl chain is optionally branched or substituted. Preferred substituents for alky-aryl radicals, according to the present invention, are F, Cl, Br, I, NH2, SH, OH, SO2, CF3, carboxy, amido, cyano, carbamyl, nitro, phenyl, benzyl, —SO2NH2, C1-6 alkyl and/or C1-6-alkoxy.
A heteroaryl radical is understood as meaning heterocyclic ring systems which have at least one aromatic ring and may optionally contain one or more heteroatoms from the group consisting of nitrogen, oxygen and/or sulfur and may optionally be mono- or polysubstituted by substitutents independently selected from a C1-4 alkyl group, a linear or branched C1-6 alkoxy group, F, Cl, I, Br, CF3, CH2F, CHF2, CN, OH, SH, NH2, oxo, (C═O)R′, SR′, SOR′, SO2R′, NHR′, NR′R″ whereby R′ and optionally R″ for each substitutent independently represents a linear or branched C1-6-alkyl group. Preferred examples of heteroaryls include but are not restricted to furan, benzofuran, thiophene, benzothiophene, pyrrole, pyridine, pyrimidine, pyridazine, pyrazine, quinoline, isoquinoline, phthalazine, benzo-1,2,5-thiadiazole, benzothiazole, indole, benzotriazole, benzodioxolane, benzodioxane, benzimidazole, carbazole and quinazoline.
An alkyl-heteroaryl (or alkyl-heterocyclyl) radical, as defined in the present invention, comprises a linear or branched, optionally at least mono-substituted alkyl chain which is bonded to an heteroaryl (heterocyclyl) group, as defined above.
With respect to compounds of general formula (I) of the present invention, Y and Z may form an unsaturated (Y═Z) or a saturated (Y—Z) bond which is illustrated below.

A preferred embodiment of the present invention are compounds of general formula (I) as defined above,
wherein
                R1 represents a hydrogen atom; an unbranched or branched, saturated or unsaturated, optionally at least mono-substituted aliphatic radical; a saturated or unsaturated, optionally at least mono-substituted, optionally at least one heteroatom as ring member containing cyclyl group, which may be condensed with an optionally at least mono-substituted mono- or polycyclic ring system; a branched or unbranched alkyl-cycloalkyl group in which either the alkyl group and/or the cycloalkyl group is optionally at least mono-substituted; a branched or unbranched, saturated or unsaturated, optionally at least mono-substituted alkyl-aryl group in which the aryl group may be condensed with another, optionally at least mono-substituted mono- or polycyclic ring system; a branched or unbranched, saturated or unsaturated, optionally at least mono-substituted alkyl-heterocyclyl group in which the heterocyclyl group is optionally condensed with another, at least mono-substituted mono- or polycyclic ring system; an optionally, at least mono-substituted benzhydryl group; a (C═O)—R2 group; a (C═O)—OR3 group; a (SO2)—R4 group; a (C═O)—NR5R5a group;        wherein the bond between Y and Z is unsaturated (Y═Z),        with Y representing CH and Z representing C—R6; C—CHR7R7a; a C—(C═O)—R8 group; a C—CH2(SO2)—R9 group; a C—CH2(SO2)—NR10R10a group; or a C—(C═O)—NR10R10a group;        R2, R3, R4, R5, R5a, R6, R7, R7a, R8, R9, R10 and R10a, have the meaning as defined above.        In this context it is preferred if the following proviso applies:        with the proviso that if Z represents a CH group,        R1 may not represent a benzyl group.        
Another preferred embodiment of the present invention are compounds of general formula (I) as defined above,
wherein
                R1 represents a hydrogen atom; an unbranched or branched, saturated or unsaturated, optionally at least mono-substituted aliphatic radical; a saturated or unsaturated, optionally at least mono-substituted, optionally at least one heteroatom as ring member containing cyclyl group, which may be condensed with an optionally at least mono-substituted mono- or polycyclic ring system; a branched or unbranched alkyl-cycloalkyl group in which either the alkyl group and/or the cycloalkyl group is optionally at least mono-substituted; a branched or unbranched, saturated or unsaturated, optionally at least mono-substituted alkyl-aryl group in which the aryl group may be condensed with another, optionally at least mono-substituted mono- or polycyclic ring system; a branched or unbranched, saturated or unsaturated, optionally at least mono-substituted alkyl-heterocyclyl group in which the heterocyclyl group is optionally condensed with another, at least mono-substituted mono- or polycyclic ring system; an optionally, at least mono-substituted benzhydryl group; a (C═O)—R2 group; a (C═O)—OR3 group; a (SO2)—R4 group; a (C═O)—NR5R5a group;        wherein the bond between Y and Z is saturated (Y—Z),        with Y representing CH2; C—R11R12; a CH—(C═O)—R16 group; a CH—(SO2)—R17 group; CH—(SO2)—NR18R18a group; or a CH—(C═O)—NR18R18a group and Z representing CH—R6; CH—CHR7R7a; a CH—(C═O)—R8 group; a CH—CH2(SO2)—R9 group; a CH—CH2(SO2)—NR10R10a group; or a CH—(C═O)—NR10R10a group;        R2, R3, R4, R5, R5a, R6, R7, R7a, R8, R9, R10, R10a, R11, R12, R13, R14, R15 R16, R17, R18 and R18a have the meaning as defined above;        
In this context it is preferred if one, more or all of the following provisos apply:                with the provisos that        if Y and Z represent        
                R1 may not be a —(C═O)—O-tert-butyl group, or a 1-(2-methoxyphenyl)ethan-2-one-2-yl group;        and/or        if Y and Z represent (CH2—CH2), R1 may not represent a hydrogen atom; a branched or unbranched, saturated or unsaturated aliphatic group; a cycloalkyl group; an unsubstituted benzyl group; an alkyl-cycloalkyl group; a substituted aryl group which may be condensed with a substituted unsaturated ring system; or a —(C═O)—O-benzyl group.        
Another preferred embodiment of the present invention are compounds of general formula (I) as defined above,
wherein
                R1 represents a hydrogen atom; an unbranched or branched, saturated or unsaturated, optionally at least mono-substituted aliphatic radical; a saturated or unsaturated, optionally at least mono-substituted, optionally at least one heteroatom as ring member containing cyclyl group, which may be condensed with an optionally at least mono-substituted mono- or polycyclic ring system; a branched or unbranched alkyl-cycloalkyl group in which either the alkyl group and/or the cycloalkyl group is optionally at least mono-substituted; an optionally at least mono-substituted alkyl-aryl group in which the aryl group may be condensed with another, optionally at least mono-substituted mono- or polycyclic ring system; a branched or unbranched, saturated or unsaturated, optionally at least mono-substituted alkyl-heterocyclyl group in which the heterocyclyl group is optionally condensed with another, at least mono-substituted mono- or polycyclic ring system; an optionally, at least mono-substituted benzhydryl group; a (C═O)—R2 group; a (C═O)—OR3 group; a (SO2)—R4 group; a (C═O)—NR5R5a group;        wherein the bond between Y and Z is unsaturated (Y═Z),        with Y representing CH and Z representing C—R6; C—CHR7R7a; a C—(C═O)—R8 group; a C—CH2(SO2)—R9 group; a C—CH2(SO2)—NR10R10a group; or a C—(C═O)—NR10R10a group;        R2, R3, R4, R5, R5a, R7, R7a, R8, R9, R10 and R10a, have the meaning as defined above;        R6 represents a linear or branched, saturated or unsaturated, optionally at least mono-substituted aliphatic group; a saturated or unsaturated, optionally at least mono-substituted, optionally at least one heteroatom as ring member containing cyclyl group, which may be condensed with an optionally at least mono-substituted mono- or polycyclic ring system; a branched or unbranched alkyl-cycloalkyl group in which either the alkyl group and/or the cycloalkyl group is optionally at least mono-substituted; a branched or unbranched, saturated or unsaturated, optionally at least mono-substituted alkyl-aryl group in which the aryl group may be condensed with another, optionally at least mono-substituted mono- or polycyclic ring system; a branched or unbranched, saturated or unsaturated, optionally at least mono-substituted alkyl-heterocyclyl group in which the heterocyclyl group is optionally condensed with another, at least mono-substituted mono- or polycyclic ring system.        
Another preferred embodiment of the present invention are compounds of general formula (I) as defined above,
wherein
                R1 represents a hydrogen atom; an unbranched or branched, saturated or unsaturated, optionally at least mono-substituted aliphatic radical; a saturated or unsaturated, optionally at least mono-substituted, optionally at least one heteroatom as ring member containing cyclyl group, which may be condensed with an optionally at least mono-substituted mono- or polycyclic ring system; a branched or unbranched alkyl-cycloalkyl group in which either the alkyl group and/or the cycloalkyl group is optionally at least mono-substituted; a branched or unbranched, saturated or unsaturated, optionally at least mono-substituted alkyl-aryl group in which the aryl group may be condensed with another, optionally at least mono-substituted mono- or polycyclic ring system; a branched or unbranched, saturated or unsaturated, optionally at least mono-substituted alkyl-heterocyclyl group in which the heterocyclyl group is optionally condensed with another, at least mono-substituted mono- or polycyclic ring system; an optionally, at least mono-substituted benzhydryl group; a (C═O)—R2 group; a (C═O)—OR3 group; a (SO2)—R4 group; a (C═O)—NR5R5a group;        wherein the bond between Y and Z is saturated (Y—Z),        with Y representing CH2; C—R11R12; a CH—(C═O)—R16 group; a CH—(SO2)—R17 group; CH—(SO2)—NR18R18a group; or a CH—(C═O)—NR18R18a group and Z representing CH—R6; CH—CHR7R7a; a CH—(C═O)—R8 group; a CH—CH2(SO2)—R9 group; a CH—CH2(SO2)—NR10R10a group; or a CH—(C═O)—NR10R10a group;        R2, R3, R4, R5, R5a, R7, R7a, R8, R9, R10, R10a, R11, R12, R13, R14, R15 R16, R17, R18 and R18a have the meaning as defined above;        R6 represents a linear or branched, saturated or unsaturated, optionally at least mono-substituted aliphatic group; a saturated or unsaturated, optionally at least mono-substituted, optionally at least one heteroatom as ring member containing cyclyl group, which may be condensed with an optionally at least mono-substituted mono- or polycyclic ring system; a branched or unbranched alkyl-cycloalkyl group in which either the alkyl group and/or the cycloalkyl group is optionally at least mono-substituted; a branched or unbranched, saturated or unsaturated, optionally at least mono-substituted alkyl-aryl group in which the aryl group may be condensed with another, optionally at least mono-substituted mono- or polycyclic ring system; a branched or unbranched, saturated or unsaturated, optionally at least mono-substituted alkyl-heterocyclyl group in which the heterocyclyl group is optionally condensed with another, at least mono-substituted mono- or polycyclic ring system;        R11 and R12, identical or different, represents a hydrogen atom; a linear or branched, saturated or unsaturated, optionally at least mono-substituted aliphatic group; an unbranched or branched, saturated or unsaturated, optionally at least mono-substituted alkoxy radical; a saturated or unsaturated, optionally at least mono-substituted, optionally at least one heteroatom as ring member containing cycloalkyl group, which may be condensed with an optionally at least mono-substituted mono- or polycyclic ring system; an optionally at least mono-substituted aryl group, which may be condensed with an optionally at least mono-substituted mono- or polycyclic ring system; an optionally at least mono-substituted heteroaryl group, which may be condensed with an optionally at least mono-substituted mono- or polycyclic ring system; a branched or unbranched, saturated or unsaturated, optionally at least mono-substituted alkyl-heterocyclyl group in which the heterocyclyl group is optionally condensed with another, at least mono-substituted mono- or polycyclic ring system; a —(SO2)—R13-group; or a —NR14R15-group; with the condition that R11 and R12 may not at the same time represent a phenyl group or may not at the same time represent a hydrogen atom.        
Another preferred embodiment of the present invention are compounds of general formula (I) as defined above,
wherein
                R1 represents a hydrogen atom; an unbranched or branched C1-6 alkyl group, which is optionally substituted by one or more substituents independently selected from the group consisting of a C1-4 alkyl group, a linear or branched C1-6 alkoxy group, F, Cl, I, Br, CF3, CH2F, CHF2, CN, OH, SH, NH2, (C═O)R′, SR′, SOR′, SO2R′, NHR′, NR′R″ whereby R′ and optionally R″ for each substitutent independently represents linear or branched C1-6-alkyl group; a saturated or unsaturated cycloalkyl group, which is optionally substituted by one or more substituents independently selected from the group consisting of a C1-4 alkyl group, a linear or branched C1-6 alkoxy group, F, Cl, I, Br, CF3, CH2F, CHF2, CN, OH, SH, NH2, (C═O)R′, SR′, SOR′, SO2R′, NHR′, NR′R″ whereby R′ and optionally R″ for each substitutent independently represents linear or branched C1-6-alkyl group, and which may be condensed with an optionally at least mono-substituted mono- or polycyclic ring system with substituents independently selected from the group consisting of a C1-4 alkyl group, a linear or branched C1-6 alkoxy group, F, Cl, I, Br, CF3, CH2F, CHF2, CN, OH, SH, NH2, (C═O)R′, SR, SOR′, SO2R′, NHR′, NR′R″ whereby R′ and optionally R″ for each substitutent independently represents linear or branched C1-6-alkyl group; an aryl group, which is optionally substituted by one or more substituents independently selected from the group consisting of a C1-4 alkyl group, a linear or branched C1-6 alkoxy group, a N—(C═O)O-tert-butyl group, an optionally F, Cl, I, Br or CF3-substituted phenyl group, F, Cl, I, Br, CF3, CH2F, CHF2, CN, OH, SH, NH2, (C═O)R′, SR′, SOR′, SO2R′, NHR′, NR′R″ whereby R′ and optionally R″ for each substitutent independently represents linear or branched C1-6-alkyl group, and which may be condensed with an optionally at least mono-substituted mono- or polycyclic ring system with substituents independently selected from the group consisting of a C1-4 alkyl group, a linear or branched C1-6 alkoxy group, F, Cl, I, Br, CF3, CH2F, CHF2, CN, OH, SH, NH2, (C═O)R′, SR′, SOR′, SO2R′, NHR′, NR′R″ whereby R′ and optionally R″ for each substitutent independently represents linear or branched C1-6-alkyl group; a heteroaryl group, which is optionally substituted by one or more substituents independently selected from the group consisting of a C1-4 alkyl group, a linear or branched C1-6 alkoxy group, F, Cl, I, Br, CF3, CH2F, CHF2, CN, OH, SH, NH2, (C═O)R′, SR′, SOR′, SO2R′, NHR′, NR′R″ whereby R′ and optionally R″ for each substitutent independently represents linear or branched C1-6-alkyl group, and which may be condensed with an optionally at least mono-substituted mono- or polycyclic ring system with substituents independently selected from the group consisting of a C1-4 alkyl group, a linear or branched C1-6 alkoxy group, F, Cl, I, Br, CF3, CH2F, CHF2, CN, OH, SH, (C═O)R′, SR′, SOR′, SO2R′, NHR′, NR′R″ whereby R′ and optionally R″ for each substitutent independently represents linear or branched C1-6-alkyl group; a branched or unbranched alkyl-cycloalkyl group in which either the alkyl group and/or the cycloalkyl group is optionally substituted by one or more substituents independently selected from the group consisting of a C1-4 alkyl group, a linear or branched C1-6 alkoxy group, F, Cl, I, Br, CF3, CH2F, CHF2, CN, OH, SH, NH2, (C═O)R′, SR′, SOR′, SO2R′, NHR′, NR′R″ whereby R′ and optionally R″ for each substitutent independently represents linear or branched C1-6-alkyl group; an alkyl-aryl group in which either the alkyl group and/or the aryl group is optionally substituted by one or more substituents independently selected from the group consisting of a C1-4 alkyl group, a linear or branched C1-6 alkoxy group, F, Cl, I, Br, CF3, CH2F, CHF2, CN, OH, SH, NH2, (C═O)R′, SR′, SOR′, SO2R′, NHR′, NR′R″ whereby R′ and optionally R″ for each substitutent independently represents linear or branched C1-6-alkyl group and in which the aryl group may be condensed with another, optionally at least mono-substituted mono- or polycyclic ring system; a branched or unbranched, saturated or unsaturated alkyl-heterocyclyl group in which either the alkyl group and/or the heterocyclyl group is substituted by one or more substituents independently selected from the group consisting of a C1-4 alkyl group, a linear or branched C1-6 alkoxy group, F, Cl, I, Br, CF3, CH2F, CHF2, CN, OH, SH, NH2, (C═O)R′, SR′, SOR′, SO2R′, NHR′, NR′R″ whereby R′ and optionally R″ for each substitutent independently represents linear or branched C1-6-alkyl group and in which the heterocyclyl group is optionally condensed with another, at least mono-substituted mono- or polycyclic ring system; an optionally, at least mono-substituted benzhydryl group; a (C═O)—R2 group; a (C═O)—OR3 group; a (SO2)—R4 group; a (C═O)—NR5R5a group;        wherein the bond between Y and Z is unsaturated (Y═Z),        with Y representing CH and Z representing C—R6; C—CHR7R7a, a C—(C═O)—R8 group; a C—CH2(SO2)—R9 group; a C—CH2(SO2)—NR10R10a group; or a C—(C═O)—NR10R10a group;        R2, R3, R4, R5, R5a, R7, R7a, R8, R9, R10 and R10a have the meaning as defined above;        R6 has the meaning as defined above.        
Another preferred embodiment of the present invention are compounds of general formula (I) as defined above,
wherein
                R1 represents an unbranched or branched C1-6 alkyl group, which is optionally substituted by one or more substituents independently selected from the group consisting of a C1-4 alkyl group, a linear or branched C1-6 alkoxy group, F, Cl, I, Br, CF3, CH2F, CHF2, CN, OH, SH, NH2, (C═O)R′, SR′, SOR′, SO2R′, NHR′, NR′R″ whereby R′ and optionally R″ for each substitutent independently represents linear or branched C1-6-alkyl group; a saturated or unsaturated cycloalkyl group, which is optionally substituted by one or more substituents independently selected from the group consisting of a C1-4 alkyl group, a linear or branched C1-6 alkoxy group, F, Cl, I, Br, CF3, CH2F, CHF2, CN, OH, SH, NH2, (C═O)R′, SR′, SOR′, SO2R′, NHR′, NR′R″ whereby R′ and optionally R″ for each substitutent independently represents linear or branched C1-6-alkyl group, and which may be condensed with an optionally at least mono-substituted mono- or polycyclic ring system with substituents independently selected from the group consisting of a C1-4 alkyl group, a linear or branched C1-6 alkoxy group, F, Cl, I, Br, CF3, CH2F, CHF2, CN, OH, SH, NH2, (C═O)R′, SR′, SOR′, SO2R′, NHR′, NR′R″ whereby R′ and optionally R″ for each substitutent independently represents linear or branched C1-6-alkyl group; an aryl group, which is optionally substituted by one or more substituents independently selected from the group consisting of a C1-4 alkyl group, a linear or branched C1-6 alkoxy group, a N—(C═O)O-tert-butyl group, an optionally F, Cl, I, Br or CF3-substituted phenyl group, F, Cl, I, Br, CF3, CH2F, CHF2, CN, OH, SH, NH2, (C═O)R′, SR′, SOR′, SO2R′, NHR′, NR′R″ whereby R′ and optionally R″ for each substitutent independently represents linear or branched C1-6-alkyl group, and which may be condensed with an optionally at least mono-substituted mono- or polycyclic ring system with substituents independently selected from the group consisting of a C1-4 alkyl group, a linear or branched C1-6 alkoxy group, F, Cl, I, Br, CF3, CH2F, CHF2, CN, OH, SH, NH2, (C═O)R′, SR′, SOR′, SO2R′, NHR′, NR′R″ whereby R′ and optionally R″ for each substitutent independently represents linear or branched C1-6-alkyl group; a heteroaryl group, which is optionally substituted by one or more substituents independently selected from the group consisting of a C1-4 alkyl group, a linear or branched C1-6 alkoxy group, F, Cl, I, Br, CF3, CH2F, CHF2, CN, OH, SH, NH2, (C═O)R′, SR′, SOR′, SO2R′, NHR′, NR′R″ whereby R′ and optionally R″ for each substitutent independently represents linear or branched C1-6-alkyl group, and which may be condensed with an optionally at least mono-substituted mono- or polycyclic ring system with substituents independently selected from the group consisting of a C1-4 alkyl group, a linear or branched C1-6 alkoxy group, F, Cl, I, Br, CF3, CH2F, CHF2, CN, OH, SH, NH2, (C═O)R′, SR′, SOR′, SO2R′, NHR′, NR′R″ whereby R′and optionally R″ for each substitutent independently represents linear or branched C1-6-alkyl group; a branched or unbranched alkyl-cycloalkyl group in which either the alkyl group and/or the cycloalkyl group is optionally substituted by one or more substituents independently selected from the group consisting of a C1-4 alkyl group, a linear or branched C1-6 alkoxy group, F, Cl, I, Br, CF3, CH2F, CHF2, CN, OH, SH, NH2, (CO)R′, SR′, SOR′, SO2R′, NHR′, NR′R″whereby R′ and optionally R″ for each substitutent independently represents linear or branched C1-6-alkyl group; an alkyl-aryl group in which either the alkyl group and/or the aryl group is optionally substituted by one or more substituents independently selected from the group consisting of a C1-4 alkyl group, a linear or branched C1-6 alkoxy group, F, Cl, I, Br, CF3, CH2F, CHF2, CN, OH, SH, NH2, (CO)R′, SR′, SOR′, SO2R′, NHR′, NR′R″ whereby R′ and optionally R″ for each substitutent independently represents linear or branched C1-6-alkyl group and in which the aryl group may be condensed with another, optionally at least mono-substituted mono- or polycyclic ring system; a branched or unbranched, saturated or unsaturated alkyl-heterocyclyl group in which either the alkyl group and/or the heterocyclyl group is substituted by one or more substituents independently selected from the group consisting of a C1-4 alkyl group, a linear or branched C1-6 alkoxy group, F, Cl, I, Br, CF3, CH2F, CHF2, CN, OH, SH, NH2, (C═O)R′, SR′, SOR′, SO2R′, NHR′, NR′R″ whereby R′ and optionally R″ for each substitutent independently represents linear or branched C1-6-alkyl group and in which the heterocyclyl group is optionally condensed with another, at least mono-substituted mono- or polycyclic ring system; an optionally, at least mono-substituted benzhydryl group; a (C═O)—R2 group; a (C═O)—OR3 group; a (SO2)—R4 group; a (C═O)—NR5R5a group;                    wherein the bond between Y and Z is saturated (Y═Z),            with Y representing a C—R11R12; a CH—(C═O)—R16 group; a CH—(SO2)—R17 group; CH—(SO2)—NR18R18a group; or a CH—(C═O)—NR18R18a group and Z representing CH—R6; CH—CHR7R7a; a CH—(C═O)—R8 group; a CH—CH2(SO2)—R9 group; a CH—CH2(SO2)—NR10R10a group; or a CH—(C═O)—NR10R10a group;            R8, R11 and R12 have the meaning as defined above;            R2, R3, R4, R5, R5a, R7, R7a, R8, R9, R10, R10a, R13, R14, R15 R16, R17, R18 and R18a have the meaning as defined above.                        
Another preferred embodiment of the present invention are compounds of general formula (I) as defined above,
wherein
R2, R3, and R4 represent a hydrogen atom; an unbranched or branched C1-6 alkyl group, which is optionally substituted by one or more substituents independently selected from the group consisting of a C1-4 alkyl group, a linear or branched C1-6 alkoxy group, F, Cl, I, Br, CF3, CH2F, CHF2, CN, OH, SH, NH2; a saturated or unsaturated cycloalkyl group, which is optionally substituted by one or more substituents independently selected from the group consisting of a C1-4 alkyl group, a linear or branched C1-6 alkoxy group, F, Cl, I, Br, CF3, CH2F, CHF2, CN, OH, SH, NH2; an aryl group, which is optionally substituted by one or more substituents independently selected from the group consisting of a C1-4 alkyl group, a linear or branched C1-6 alkoxy group, F, Cl, I, Br, CF3, CH2F, CHF2, CN, OH, SH, NH2; a heteroaryl group, which is optionally substituted by one or more substituents independently selected from the group consisting of a C1-4 alkyl group, a linear or branched C1-6 alkoxy group, F, Cl, I, Br, CF3, CH2F, CHF2, CN, OH, SH, NH2; a branched or unbranched alkyl-cycloalkyl group in which either the alkyl group and/or the cycloalkyl group is optionally substituted by one or more substituents independently selected from the group consisting of a C1-4 alkyl group, a linear or branched C1-6 alkoxy group, F, Cl, I, Br, CF3, CH2F, CHF2, CN, OH, SH, NH2; an alkyl-aryl group in which either the alkyl group and/or the aryl group is optionally substituted by one or more substituents independently selected from the group consisting of a C1-4 alkyl group, a linear or branched C1-6 alkoxy group, F, Cl, I, Br, CF3, CH2F, CHF2, CN, OH, SH, NH2; a branched or unbranched, saturated or unsaturated alkyl-heterocyclyl group in which either the alkyl group and/or the heterocyclyl group is substituted by one or more substituents independently selected from the group consisting of a C1-4 alkyl group, a linear or branched C1-6 alkoxy group, F, Cl, I, Br, CF3, CH2F, CHF2, CN, OH, SH, NH2.
Another preferred embodiment of the present invention are compounds of general formula (I) as defined above,
wherein
R5 and R5a, identical or different, represent a hydrogen atom; an unbranched or branched C1-6 alkyl group, which is optionally substituted by one or more substituents independently selected from the group consisting of a C1-4 alkyl group, a linear or branched C1-6 alkoxy group, F, Cl, I, Br, CF3, CH2F, CHF2, CN, OH, SH, NH2; a saturated or unsaturated cycloalkyl group, which is optionally substituted by one or more substituents independently selected from the group consisting of a C1-4 alkyl group, a linear or branched C1-6 alkoxy group, F, Cl, I, Br, CF3, CH2F, CHF2, CN, OH, SH, NH2; an aryl group, which is optionally substituted by one or more substituents independently selected from the group consisting of a C1-4 alkyl group, a linear or branched C1-6 alkoxy group, F, Cl, I, Br, CF3, CH2F, CHF2, CN, OH, SH, NH2; a heteroaryl group, which is optionally substituted by one or more substituents independently selected from the group consisting of a C1-4 alkyl group, a linear or branched C1-6 alkoxy group, F, Cl, I, Br, CF3, CH2F, CHF2, CN, OH, SH, NH2; a branched or unbranched alkyl-cycloalkyl group in which either the alkyl group and/or the cycloalkyl group is optionally substituted by one or more substituents independently selected from the group consisting of a C1-4 alkyl group, a linear or branched C1-6 alkoxy group, F, Cl, I, Br, CF3, CH2F, CHF2, CN, OH, SH, NH2; an alkyl-aryl group in which either the alkyl group and/or the aryl group is optionally substituted by one or more substituents independently selected from the group consisting of a C1-4 alkyl group, a linear or branched C1-6 alkoxy group, F, Cl, I, Br, CF3, CH2F, CHF2, CN, OH, SH, NH2; a branched or unbranched, saturated or unsaturated alkyl-heterocyclyl group in which either the alkyl group and/or the heterocyclyl group is substituted by one or more substituents independently selected from the group consisting of a C1-4 alkyl group, a linear or branched C1-6 alkoxy group, F, Cl, I, Br, CF3, CH2F, CHF2, CN, OH, SH, NH2.
Another preferred embodiment of the present invention are compounds of general formula (I) as defined above,
wherein
R7 and R7a, identical or different, represent a hydrogen atom; an unbranched or branched C1-6 alkyl group, which is optionally substituted by one or more substituents independently selected from the group consisting of a C1-4 alkyl group, a linear or branched C1-6 alkoxy group, F, Cl, I, Br, CF3, CH2F, CHF2, CN, OH, SH, NH2; an unbranched or branched C1-6 alkoxy group, which is optionally substituted by one or more substituents independently selected from the group consisting of a C1-4 alkyl group, a linear or branched C1-6 alkoxy group, F, Cl, I, Br, CF3, CH2F, CHF2, CN, OH, SH, NH2; a saturated or unsaturated cycloalkyl group, which is optionally substituted by one or more substituents independently selected from the group consisting of a C1-4 alkyl group, a linear or branched C1-6 alkoxy group, F, Cl, I, Br, CF3, CH2F, CHF2, CN, OH, SH, NH2; an aryl group, which is optionally substituted by one or more substituents independently selected from the group consisting of a C1-4 alkyl group, a linear or branched C1-6 alkoxy group, F, Cl, I, Br, CF3, CH2F, CHF2, CN, OH, SH, NH2; a heteroaryl group, which is optionally substituted by one or more substituents independently selected from the group consisting of a C1-4 alkyl group, a linear or branched C1-6 alkoxy group, F, Cl, I, Br, CF3, CH2F, CHF2, CN, OH, SH, NH2; a branched or unbranched alkyl-cycloalkyl group in which either the alkyl group and/or the cycloalkyl group is optionally substituted by one or more substituents independently selected from the group consisting of a C1-6 alkyl group, a linear or branched C1-4 alkoxy group, F, Cl, I, Br, CF3, CH2F, CHF2, CN, OH, SH, NH2; an alkyl-aryl group in which either the alkyl group and/or the aryl group is optionally substituted by one or more substituents independently selected from the group consisting of a C1-4 alkyl group, a linear or branched C1-6 alkoxy group, F, Cl, I, Br, CF3, CH2F, CHF2, CN, OH, SH, NH2; a branched or unbranched, saturated or unsaturated alkyl-heterocyclyl group in which either the alkyl group and/or the heterocyclyl group is substituted by one or more substituents independently selected from the group consisting of a C1-4 alkyl group, a linear or branched C1-6 alkoxy group, F, Cl, I, Br, CF3, CH2F, CHF2, CN, OH, SH, NH2.
Another preferred embodiment of the present invention are compounds of general formula (I) as defined above,
wherein
R8, R9, R13, R14, R15, R16 and R17 represent a hydrogen atom; an unbranched or branched C1-6 alkyl group, which is optionally substituted by one or more substituents independently selected from the group consisting of a C1-4 alkyl group, a linear or branched C1-6 alkoxy group, F, Cl, I, Br, CF3, CH2F, CHF2, CN, OH, SH, NH2; an unbranched or branched C1-6 alkoxy group, which is optionally substituted by one or more substituents independently selected from the group consisting of a C1-4 alkyl group, a linear or branched C1-6 alkoxy group, F, Cl, I, Br, CF3, CH2F, CHF2, CN, OH, SH, NH2; a saturated or unsaturated cycloalkyl group, which is optionally substituted by one or more substituents independently selected from the group consisting of a C1-4 alkyl group, a linear or branched C1-6 alkoxy group, F, Cl, I, Br, CF3, CH2F, CHF2, CN, OH, SH, NH2; an aryl group, which is optionally substituted by one or more substituents independently selected from the group consisting of a C1-4 alkyl group, a linear or branched C1-6 alkoxy group, F, Cl, I, Br, CF3, CH2F, CHF2, CN, OH, SH, NH2; a heteroaryl group, which is optionally substituted by one or more substituents independently selected from the group consisting of a C1-4 alkyl group, a linear or branched C1-6 alkoxy group, F, Cl, I, Br, CF3, CH2F, CHF2, CN, OH, SH, NH2; a branched or unbranched alkyl-cycloalkyl group in which either the alkyl group and/or the cycloalkyl group is optionally substituted by one or more substituents independently selected from the group consisting of a C1-4 alkyl group, a linear or branched C1-6 alkoxy group, F, Cl, I, Br, CF3, CH2F, CHF2, CN, OH, SH, NH2; an alkyl-aryl group in which either the alkyl group and/or the aryl group is optionally substituted by one or more substituents independently selected from the group consisting of a C1-4 alkyl group, a linear or branched C1-6 alkoxy group, F, Cl, I, Br, CF3, CH2F, CHF2, CN, OH, SH, NH2; a branched or unbranched, saturated or unsaturated alkyl-heterocyclyl group in which either the alkyl group and/or the heterocyclyl group is substituted by one or more substituents independently selected from the group consisting of a C1-4 alkyl group, a linear or branched C1-6 alkoxy group, F, Cl, I, Br, CF3, CH2F, CHF2, CN, OH, SH, NH2.
Another preferred embodiment of the present invention are compounds of general formula (I) as defined above,
wherein
R10 and R10a, identical or different, represent a hydrogen atom; an unbranched or branched C1-6 alkyl group, which is optionally substituted by one or more substituents independently selected from the group consisting of a C1-4 alkyl group, a linear or branched C1-6 alkoxy group, F, Cl, I, Br, CF3, CH2F, CHF2, CN, OH, SH, NH2; an unbranched or branched C1-6 alkoxy group, which is optionally substituted by one or more substituents independently selected from the group consisting of a C1-4 alkyl group, a linear or branched C1-6 alkoxy group, F, Cl, I, Br, CF3, CH2F, CHF2, CN, OH, SH, NH2; a saturated or unsaturated cycloalkyl group, which is optionally substituted by one or more substituents independently selected from the group consisting of a C1-4 alkyl group, a linear or branched C1-6 alkoxy group, F, Cl, I, Br, CF3, CH2F, CHF2, CN, OH, SH, NH2; an aryl group, which is optionally substituted by one or more substituents independently selected from the group consisting of a C1-4 alkyl group, a linear or branched C1-6 alkoxy group, F, Cl, I, Br, CF3, CH2F, CHF2, CN, OH, SH, NH2; a heteroaryl group, which is optionally substituted by one or more substituents independently selected from the group consisting of a C1-4 alkyl group, a linear or branched C1-6 alkoxy group, F, Cl, I, Br, CF3, CH2F, CHF2, CN, OH, SH, NH2; a branched or unbranched alkyl-cycloalkyl group in which either the alkyl group and/or the cycloalkyl group is optionally substituted by one or more substituents independently selected from the group consisting of a C1-4 alkyl group, a linear or branched C1-6 alkoxy group, F, Cl, I, Br, CF3, CH2F, CHF2, CN, OH, SH, NH2; an alkyl-aryl group in which either the alkyl group and/or the aryl group is optionally substituted by one or more substituents independently selected from the group consisting of a C1-4 alkyl group, a linear or branched C1-6 alkoxy group, F, Cl, I, Br, CF3, CH2F, CHF2, CN, OH, SH, NH2; a branched or unbranched, saturated or unsaturated alkyl-heterocyclyl group in which either the alkyl group and/or the heterocyclyl group is substituted by one or more substituents independently selected from the group consisting of a C1-4 alkyl group, a linear or branched C1-6 alkoxy group, F, Cl, I, Br, CF3, CH2F, CHF2, CN, OH, SH, NH2.
Yet, another preferred embodiment of the present invention are compounds of general formula (I) as defined above,
wherein
R11 and R12, identical or different, represent a hydrogen atom; an unbranched or branched C1-6 alkyl group, which is optionally substituted by one or more substituents independently selected from the group consisting of a C1-4 alkyl group, a linear or branched C1-6 alkoxy group, F, Cl, I, Br, CF3, CH2F, CHF2, CN, OH, SH, NH2; an unbranched or branched C1-6 alkoxy group, which is optionally substituted by one or more substituents independently selected from the group consisting of a C1-4 alkyl group, a linear or branched C1-6 alkoxy group, F, Cl, I, Br, CF3, CH2F, CHF2, CN, OH, SH, NH2; a saturated or unsaturated cycloalkyl group, which is optionally substituted by one or more substituents independently selected from the group consisting of a C1-4 alkyl group, a linear or branched C1-6 alkoxy group, F, Cl, I, Br, CF3, CH2F, CHF2, CN, OH, SH, NH2; an aryl group, which is optionally substituted by one or more substituents independently selected from the group consisting of a C1-4 alkyl group, a linear or branched C1-6 alkoxy group, F, Cl, I, Br, CF3, CH2F, CHF2, CN, OH, SH, NH2; a heteroaryl group, which is optionally substituted by one or more substituents independently selected from the group consisting of a C1-4 alkyl group, a linear or branched C1-6 alkoxy group, F, Cl, I, Br, CF3, CH2F, CHF2, CN, OH, SH, NH2; a branched or unbranched alkyl-cycloalkyl group in which either the alkyl group and/or the cycloalkyl group is optionally substituted by one or more substituents independently selected from the group consisting of a C1-4 alkyl group, a linear or branched C1-6 alkoxy group, F, Cl, I, Br, CF3, CH2F, CHF2, CN, OH, SH, NH2; an alkyl-aryl group in which either the alkyl group and/or the aryl group is optionally substituted by one or more substituents independently selected from the group consisting of a C1-4 alkyl group, a linear or branched C1-4 alkoxy group, F, Cl, I, Br, CF3, CH2F, CHF2, CN, OH, SH, NH2; a branched or unbranched, saturated or unsaturated alkyl-heterocyclyl group in which either the alkyl group and/or the heterocyclyl group is substituted by one or more substituents independently selected from the group consisting of a C1-4 alkyl group, a linear or branched C1-6 alkoxy group, F, Cl, I, Br, CF3, CH2F, CHF2, CN, OH, SH, NH2; a (SO2)—R13-group; or a NR14R15-group; with the condition that R11 and R12 may not at the same time represent a phenyl group or may not at the same time represent a hydrogen atom.
Yet, another preferred embodiment of the present invention are compounds of general formula (I) as defined above,
wherein
R18 and R18a, identical or different, represent a hydrogen atom; an unbranched or branched C1-6 alkyl group, which is optionally substituted by one or more substituents independently selected from the group consisting of a C1-4 alkyl group, a linear or branched C1-6 alkoxy group, F, Cl, I, Br, CF3, CH2F, CHF2, CN, OH, SH, NH2; an unbranched or branched C1-6 alkoxy group, which is optionally substituted by one or more substituents independently selected from the group consisting of a C1-4 alkyl group, a linear or branched C1-6 alkoxy group, F, Cl, I, Br, CF3, CH2F, CHF2, CN, OH, SH, NH2; a saturated or unsaturated cycloalkyl group, which is optionally substituted by one or more substituents independently selected from the group consisting of a C1-4 alkyl group, a linear or branched C1-6 alkoxy group, F, Cl, I, Br, CF3, CH2F, CHF2, CN, OH, SH, NH2; an aryl group, which is optionally substituted by one or more substituents independently selected from the group consisting of a C1-4 alkyl group, a linear or branched C1-6 alkoxy group, F, Cl, I, Br, CF3, CH2F, CHF2, CN, OH, SH, NH2; a heteroaryl group, which is optionally substituted by one or more substituents independently selected from the group consisting of a C1-4 alkyl group, a linear or branched C1-6 alkoxy group, F, Cl, I, Br, CF3, CH2F, CHF2, CN, OH, SH, NH2; a branched or unbranched alkyl-cycloalkyl group in which either the alkyl group and/or the cycloalkyl group is optionally substituted by one or more substituents independently selected from the group consisting of a C1-4 alkyl group, a linear or branched C1-6 alkoxy group, F, Cl, I, Br, CF3, CH2F, CHF2, CN, OH, SH, NH2; an alkyl-aryl group in which either the alkyl group and/or the aryl group is optionally substituted by one or more substituents independently selected from the group consisting of a C1-4 alkyl group, a linear or branched C1-6 alkoxy group, F, Cl, I, Br, CF3, CH2F, CHF2, CN, OH, SH, NH2; a branched or unbranched, saturated or unsaturated alkyl-heterocyclyl group in which either the alkyl group and/or the heterocyclyl group is substituted by one or more substituents independently selected from the group consisting of a C1-4 alkyl group, a linear or branched C1-6 alkoxy group, F, Cl, I, Br, CF3, CH2F, CHF2, CN, OH, SH, NH2.
A highly preferred embodiment of the present invention are compounds of general formula (I) as defined above,
wherein
                R1 represents an alkyl-aryl group in which either the alkyl group and/or the aryl group is optionally substituted by one or more substituents independently selected from the group consisting of a C1-4 alkyl group, a linear or branched C1-6 alkoxy group, F, Cl, I, Br, CF3, CH2F, CHF2, CN, OH, SH, NH2, (C═O)R′, SR′, SOR′, SO2R′, NHR′, NR′R″ whereby R′ and optionally R″ for each substitutent independently represents linear or branched C1-6-alkyl group and in which the aryl group may be condensed with another, optionally at least mono-substituted mono- or polycyclic ring system; a benzhydryl group, which is optionally substituted by one or more substituents independently selected from the group consisting of a C1-4 alkyl group, a linear or branched C1-6 alkoxy group, F, Cl, I, Br, CF3, CH2F, CHF2, CN, OH or SH;                    wherein the bond between Y and Z is unsaturated (Y═Z),            with Y representing CH and Z representing a C—R6 group;                        R6 represents an unbranched or branched C1-6 alkyl group, which is optionally substituted by one or more substituents independently selected from the group consisting of a F, Cl, I, Br, CF3, CH2F, CHF2, CN, OH, SH, NH2; an aryl group, which is optionally substituted by one or more substituents independently selected from the group consisting of a C1-4 alkyl group; an optionally at least mono-substituted phenyl group; a linear or branched C1-6 alkoxy group; F, Cl, I, Br, CF3, CH2F, CHF2, CN, OH, SH, NH2, (C═O)R′, SOR′, SO2R′, N(C═O)—OR′, NHR′, NR′R″ whereby R′ and optionally R″ for each substitutent independently represents linear or branched C1-6-alkyl group; an alky-aryl group, in which either the alkyl group and/or the aryl group is optionally substituted by one or more substituents independently selected from the group consisting of a C1-4 alkyl group, a linear or branched C1-6 alkoxy group, F, Cl, I, Br, CF3, CH2F, CHF2, CN, OH, SH, NH2, (C═O)R′, SR′, SOR′, SO2R′, NHR′, NR′R″ whereby R′ and optionally R″ for each substitutent independently represents linear or branched C1-6-alkyl group;optionally in form of one of the stereoisomers, preferably enantiomers or diastereomers, a racemate or in form of a mixture of at least two of the stereoisomers, preferably enantiomers and/or diastereomers, in any mixing ratio, or a corresponding salt thereof, or a corresponding solvate thereof.        
A highly preferred embodiment of the present invention are compounds of general formula (I) as defined above,
wherein
                R1 represents an alkyl-aryl group in which either the alkyl group and/or the aryl group is optionally substituted by one or more substituents independently selected from the group consisting of a C1-4 alkyl group, a linear or branched C1-6 alkoxy group, F, Cl, I, Br, CF3, CH2F, CHF2, CN, OH, SH, NH2, (C═O)R′, SR′, SOR′, SO2R′, NHR′, NR′R″ whereby R′ and optionally R″ for each substitutent independently represents linear or branched C1-6-alkyl group and in which the aryl group may be condensed with another, optionally at least mono-substituted mono- or polycyclic ring system; a benzhydryl group, which is optionally substituted by one or more substituents independently selected from the group consisting of a C1-4 alkyl group, a linear or branched C1-4 alkoxy group, F, Cl, I, Br, CF3, CH2F, CHF2, CN, OH or SH;                    wherein the bond between Y and Z is saturated (Y—Z),            with Y representing CH2; C—R11R12; and Z representing CH—R6;                        R6 represents an unbranched or branched C1-6 alkyl group, which is optionally substituted by one or more substituents independently selected from the group consisting of a F, Cl, I, Br, CF3, CH2F, CHF2, CN, OH, SH, NH2; an aryl group, which is optionally substituted by one or more substituents independently selected from the group consisting of a C1-4 alkyl group; an optionally at least mono-substituted phenyl group; a linear or branched C1-6 alkoxy group; F, Cl, I, Br, CF3, CH2F, CHF2, CN, OH, SH, NH2, (C═O)R′, SR′, SOR′, SO2R′, N(C═O)—OR′, NHR′, NR′R″ whereby R′ and optionally R″ for each substitutent independently represents linear or branched C1-6-alkyl group; an alky-aryl group in which either the alkyl group and/or the aryl group is optionally substituted by one or more substituents independently selected from the group consisting of a C1-4 alkyl group, a linear or branched C1-6 alkoxy group, F, Cl, I, Br, CF3, CH2F, CHF2, CN, OH, SH, NH2, (C═O)R′, SR′, SOR′, SO2R′, NHR′, NR′R″ whereby R′ and optionally R″ for each substitutent independently represents linear or branched C1-6-alkyl group;        R11 and R12, identical or different, represent a linear or branched, saturated or unsaturated, optionally at least mono-substituted aliphatic group; an unbranched or branched, saturated or unsaturated, optionally at least mono-substituted alkoxy radical; a saturated or unsaturated, optionally at least mono-substituted, optionally at least one heteroatom as ring member containing cycloalkyl group, which may be condensed with an optionally at least mono-substituted mono- or polycyclic ring system; an optionally at least mono-substituted aryl group, which may be condensed with an optionally at least mono-substituted mono- or polycyclic ring system; an optionally at least mono-substituted heteroaryl group, which may be condensed with an optionally at least mono-substituted mono- or polycyclic ring system; a branched or unbranched, saturated or unsaturated, optionally at least mono-substituted alkyl-heterocyclyl group in which the heterocyclyl group is optionally condensed with another, at least mono-substituted mono- or polycyclic ring system; with the condition that R11 and R12 may not at the same time represent a phenyl group or may not at the same time represent a hydrogen atom;optionally in form of one of the stereoisomers, preferably enantiomers or diastereomers, a racemate or in form of a mixture of at least two of the stereoisomers, preferably enantiomers and/or diastereomers, in any mixing ratio, or a corresponding salt thereof, or a corresponding solvate thereof.        
Also very preferred are compounds of general formula (I), wherein                R1 represents                    an alkyl-aryl group in which either the alkyl group and/or the aryl group is optionally substituted by one or more substituents independently selected from the group consisting of a C1-4 alkyl group, a linear or branched C1-6 alkoxy group, F, Cl, I, Br, CF3, CH2F, CHF2, CN, OH, SH, NH2, (C═O)R′, SOR′, SO2R′, NHR′, NR′R″ whereby R′ and optionally R″ for each substitutent independently represents linear or branched C1-6-alkyl group and in which the aryl group may be condensed with another, optionally at least mono-substituted mono- or polycyclic ring system;            a benzhydryl group, which is optionally substituted by one or more substituents independently selected from the group consisting of a C1-4 alkyl group, a linear or branched C1-6 alkoxy group, F, Cl, I, Br, CF3, CH2F, CHF2, CN, OH or SH;                        wherein the bond between Y and Z is saturated (Y—Z), with Y representing CH2; C—R11R12; and Z representing CH—R6;        or        wherein the bond between Y and Z is unsaturated (Y═Z), with Y representing CH and Z representing a C—R6 group;        R6 represents                    an unbranched or branched C1-6 alkyl group, which is optionally substituted by one or more substituents independently selected from the group consisting of a F, Cl, I, Br, CF3, CH2F, CHF2, CN, OH, SH, NH2;            an aryl group, which is optionally substituted by one or more substituents independently selected from the group consisting of a C1-4 alkyl group; an optionally at least mono-substituted phenyl group; a linear or branched C1-6 alkoxy group; F, Cl, I, Br, CF3, CH2F, CHF2, CN, OH, SH, NH2, (C═O)R′, SR′, SOR′, SO2R′, N(C═O)—OR′, NHR′, NR′R″ whereby R′ and optionally R″for each substitutent independently represents linear or branched C1-6-alkyl group;            an alky-aryl group in which either the alkyl group and/or the aryl group is optionally substituted by one or more substituents independently selected from the group consisting of a C1-4 alkyl group, a linear or branched C1-6 alkoxy group, F, Cl, I, Br, CF3, CH2F, CHF2, CN, OH, SH, NH2, (C═O)R′, SR′, SOR′, SO2R′, NHR′, NR′R″ whereby R′ and optionally R″ for each substitutent independently represents linear or branched C1-6-alkyl group; or            trimethylsilyl;                        R11 and R12 independently from another represent hydrogen a linear or branched, saturated or unsaturated, optionally at least mono-substituted aliphatic group; an unbranched or branched, saturated or unsaturated, optionally at least mono-substituted alkoxy radical; a saturated or unsaturated, optionally at least mono-substituted, optionally at least one heteroatom as ring member containing cycloalkyl group, which may be condensed with an optionally at least mono-substituted mono- or polycyclic ring system; an optionally at least mono-substituted aryl group, which may be condensed with an optionally at least mono-substituted mono- or polycyclic ring system; an optionally at least mono-substituted alkyl-aryl group, which may be condensed with an optionally at least mono-substituted mono- or polycyclic ring system; an optionally at least mono-substituted heteroaryl group, which may be condensed with an optionally at least mono-substituted mono- or polycyclic ring system; a branched or unbranched, saturated or unsaturated, optionally at least mono-substituted alkyl-heterocyclyl group in which the heterocyclyl group is optionally condensed with another, at least mono-substituted mono- or polycyclic ring system; with the condition that R11 and R12 may not at the same time represent a phenyl group;        optionally in form of one of the stereoisomers, preferably enantiomers or diastereomers, a racemate or in form of a mixture of at least two of the stereoisomers, preferably enantiomers and/or diastereomers, in any mixing ratio, or a corresponding salt thereof, or a corresponding solvate thereof.        
Also very preferred are compounds of general formula (I), wherein                R1 represents                    an alkyl-aryl group in which either the alkyl group and/or the aryl group is optionally substituted by one or more substituents independently selected from the group consisting of a C1-4 alkyl group, a linear or branched C1-6 alkoxy group, F, Cl, I, Br, CF3, CH2F, CHF2, CN, OH, SH, NH2, (C═O)R′, SR′, SOR′, SO2R′, NHR′, NR′R″ whereby R′ and optionally R″ for each substitutent independently represents linear or branched C1-6-alkyl group and in which the aryl group may be condensed with another, optionally at least mono-substituted mono- or polycyclic ring system;            a benzhydryl group, which is optionally substituted by one or more substituents independently selected from the group consisting of a C1-4 alkyl group, a linear or branched C1-6 alkoxy group, F, Cl, I, Br, CF3, CH2F, CHF2, CN, OH or SH;                        wherein the bond between Y and Z is saturated (Y—Z), with Y representing CH2; C—R11R12; and Z representing CH—R6;        or        wherein the bond between Y and Z is unsaturated (Y═Z), with Y representing CH and Z representing a C—R6 group;        R6 represents                    an unbranched or branched C1-6 alkyl group, which is optionally substituted by one or more substituents independently selected from the group consisting of a F, Cl, I, Br, CF3, CH2F, CHF2, CN, OH, SH, NH2;            an aryl group, which is optionally substituted by one or more substituents independently selected from the group consisting of a C1-4 alkyl group; an optionally at least mono-substituted phenyl group; a linear or branched C1-6 alkoxy group; F, Cl, I, Br, CF3, CH2F, CHF2, CN, OH, SH, NH2, (C═O)R′, SR′, SOR′, SO2R′, N(C═O)—OR′, NHR′, NR′R″ whereby R′ and optionally R″for each substitutent independently represents linear or branched C1-6-alkyl group;            an alky-aryl group in which either the alkyl group and/or the aryl group is optionally substituted by one or more substituents independently selected from the group consisting of a C1-4 alkyl group, a linear or branched C1-6 alkoxy group, F, Cl, I, Br, CF3, CH2F, CHF2, CN, OH, SH, NH2, (C═O)R′, SR′, SOR′, SO2R′, NHR′, NR′R″ whereby R′ and optionally R″ for each substitutent independently represents linear or branched C1-6-alkyl group; or            trimethylsilyl;                        R11 represents hydrogen;        R12 represents hydrogen; a linear or branched, saturated or unsaturated, optionally at least mono-substituted C1-6-aliphatic group; an unbranched or branched, saturated or unsaturated, optionally at least mono-substituted C1-6-alkoxy radical; a saturated or mono-unsaturated, optionally at least mono-substituted C4-8-cycloalkyl group; a saturated or mono-unsaturated, optionally at least mono-substituted alkyl-C4-8-cycloalkyl group; an optionally at least mono-substituted aryl group; an optionally at least mono-substituted alkyl-aryl group; an optionally at least mono-substituted heteroarlyl group; an optionally at least mono-substituted alkyl-heterocyclyl group;        preferably represents a linear or branched, saturated or unsaturated, optionally at least mono-substituted C1-6-aliphatic group; an optionally at least mono-substituted aryl group; or an optionally at least mono-substituted heteroaryl group;optionally in form of one of the stereoisomers, preferably enantiomers or diastereomers, a racemate or in form of a mixture of at least two of the stereoisomers, preferably enantiomers and/or diastereomers, in any mixing ratio, or a corresponding salt thereof, or a corresponding solvate thereof.        
Most highly preferred are compounds of general formula (I) as described above, selected from the group consisting of:    [1] 2-benzyl-5-phenyl-(3a,6a-cis)-1,2,3,3a-tetrahydrocyclopenta[c]pyrrol-4(6aH)-one,    [2] 5-phenyl-2-((S)-1-phenylethyl)-(3a,6a-cis)-1,2,3,3a-tetrahydrocyclopenta[c]pyrrol-4(6aH)-one,    [3] 2-(4-methoxybenzyl)-5-phenyl-(3a,6a-cis)-1,2,3,3a-tetrahydrocyclopenta[c]pyrrol-4(6aH)-one,    [4] 2-benzyl-5-(4-fluorophenyl)-(3a,6a-cis)-1,2,3,3a-tetrahydrocyclopenta[c]pyrrol-4(6aH)-one,    [5] 2-benzyl-5-(4-ethylphenyl)-(3a,6a-cis)-1,2,3,3a-tetrahydrocyclopenta[c]pyrrol-4(6aH)-one,    [6] 2-benzyl-5-(2-chlorophenyl)-(3a,6a-cis)-1,2,3,3a-tetrahydrocyclopenta[c]pyrrol-4(6aH)-one,    [7] 2-benzyl-5-(4-chlorophenyl)-(3a,6a-cis)-1,2,3,3a-tetrahydrocyclopenta[c]pyrrol-4(6aH)-one,    [8] 2-benzyl-5-(3-chlorophenyl)-(3a,6a-cis)-1,2,3,3a-tetrahydrocyclopenta[c]pyrrol-4(6aH)-one,    [9] 2-benzyl-5-(4-methoxyphenyl)-(3a,6a-cis)-1,2,3,3a-tetrahydrocyclopenta[c]pyrrol-4(6aH)-one,    [10] 2-benzyl-5-(biphenyl-4-yl)-(3a,6a-cis)-1,2,3,3a-tetrahydrocyclopenta[c]pyrrol-4(6aH)-one,    [11] 2-benzyl-5-(4-tert-butylcarbamatephenyl)-(3a,6a-cis)-1,2,3,3a-tetrahydrocyclopenta[c]pyrrol-4(6aH)-one,    [12] 2-benzyl-5-butyl-(3a,6a-cis)-1,2,3,3a-tetrahydrocyclopenta[c]pyrrol-4(6aH]-one,    [13] 2-benzhydryl-5-phenyl-(3a,6a-cis)-1,2,3,3a-tetrahydrocyclopenta[c]pyrrol-4(6aH)-one,    [14] 2,5-dibenzyl-(3a,6a-cis)-1,2,3,3a-tetrahydrocyclopenta[c]pyrrol-4(6aH)-one,    [15] 2-(4-fluorobenzyl)-5-phenyl-(3a,6a-cis)-1,2,3,3a-tetrahydrocyclopenta[c]pyrrol-4(6aH)-one,    [18] 2-benzyl-5-(trimethylsilyl)-(3a,6a-cis)-1,2,3,3a-tetrahydrocyclopenta[c]pyrrol-4(6aH)-one;    [17] 2-benzyl-(3a,6a-cis)-1,2,3,3a-tetrahydrocyclopenta[c]pyrrol-4(6aH)-one;    [18] 2-benzyl-5-tert-butyl-(3a,6a-cis)-1,2,3,3a-tetrahydrocyclopenta[c]pyrrol-4(6aH)-one,    [19] 2-benzyl-5-phenyl-(3a,6a-cis)-1,2,3,3a-hexahydrocyclopenta[c]pyrrol-4(5H)-one;    [20] ((R,S)-5,6)-2-benzyl-6-methyl-5-phenyl-(3a,6a-cis)-1,2,3,3a-tetrahydrocyclopenta[c]pyrrol-4(1H,2H,5H)-one,    [21] ((R,S)-5.6)-2-benzyl-6-butyl-5-phenyl-(3a,6a-cis)-1,2,3,3a-hexahydrocyclopenta[c]pyrrol-4(1H,2H,5H)-one,    [22] ((R,S)-5,6)-2-benzyl-6-ethyl-5-phenyl-(3a,6a-cis)-1,2,3,3a-hexahydrocyclopenta[c]pyrrol-4(5H)-one;    [23] ((R,S)-5,6)-2-benzyl-6-isopropyl-5-phenyl-(3a,6a-cis)-1,2,3,3a-hexahydrocyclopenta[c]pyrrol-4(5H)-one;    [24] ((R,S)-5,6)-2-benzyl-5-phenyl-6-propyl-(3a,6a-cis)-1,2,3,3a-hexahydrocyclopenta[c]pyrrol-4(5H)-one;    [25] ((R,S)-5,6)-2-benzyl-6-ethyl-5-(4-fluorophenyl)-(3a,6a-cis)-1,2,3,3a-hexahydrocyclopenta[c]pyrrol-4(5H)-one;    [26] ((R,S)-5,6)-2-benzyl-5-(4-fluorophenyl)-6-propyl-(3a,6a-cis)-1,2,3,3a-hexahydrocyclopenta[c]pyrrol-4(5H)-one;    [27] ((R,S)-5,6)-2-benzyl-6-butyl-5-(4-fluorophenyl)-(3a,6a-cis)-1,2,3,3a-hexahydrocyclopenta[c]pyrrol-4(5H)-one;    [28] ((R,S)-5,6)-2-benzyl-5-(4-fluorophenyl)-6-methyl-(3a,6a-cis)-1,2,3,3a-hexahydrocyclopenta[c]pyrrol-4(5H)-one;    [29] ((R,S)-5,6)-2-benzyl-5,6-dibutyl-(3a,6a-cis)-1,2,3,3a-hexahydrocyclopenta[c]pyrrol-4(5H)-one;    [30] ((R,S)-5,6)-2-benzyl-5-butyl-6-ethyl-(3a,6a-cis)-1,2,3,3a-hexahydrocyclopenta[c]pyrrol-4(5H)-one;    [31] ((R,S)-5,6)-2-benzyl-5-butyl-6-methyl-(3a,6a-cis)-1,2,3,3a-hexahydrocyclopenta[c]pyrrol-4-(5H)-one;    [32] ((R,S)-5,6)-2-benzyl-5-butyl-6-phenyl-(3a,6a-cis)-1,2,3,3a-hexahydrocyclopenta[c]pyrrol-4(5H)-one;    [33] ((R,S)-5,6)-2-benzyl-5-(4-chlorophenyl)-6-methyl-(3a,6a-cis)-1,2,3,3a-hexahydrocyclopenta[c]pyrrol-4(5H)-one;    [34] ((R,S)-5,6)-2-benzyl-5-(4-fluorophenyl)-6-phenyl-(3a,6a-cis)-1,2,3,3a-hexahydrocyclopenta[c]pyrrol-4(5H)-one;    [35] ((R,S)-5,6)-2-benzyl-5,6-diphenyl-(3a,6a-cis)-1,2,3,3a-hexahydrocyclopenta[c]pyrrol-4(5H)-one;    [36] ((R,S)-5,6)-2-benzyl-6-(3,5-dimethylphenyl)-5-phenyl-(3a,6a-cis)-1,2,3,3a-hexahydro cyclopenta[c]pyrrol-4(5H)-one;    [37] ((R,S)-5,6)-2-benzyl-6-(4-methoxyphenyl)-5-phenyl-(3a,6a-cis)-1,2,3,3a-hexahydro cyclopenta[c]pyrrol-4(5H)-one; or    [38] ((R,S)-5,6)-2-benzyl-5-(4-chlorophenyl)-6-phenyl-(3a,6a-cis)-1,2,3,3a-hexahydrocyclopenta[c]pyrrol-4(5H)-one;            optionally in form of one of the stereoisomers, preferably enantiomers or diastereomers, a racemate or in form of a mixture of at least two of the stereoisomers, preferably enantiomers and/or diastereomers, in any mixing ratio, or a corresponding salt thereof, or a corresponding solvate thereof.        
Another aspect of the present invention refers to a process for obtaining substituted bicyclic tetrahydropyrrole compounds of general formula (Ia), characterized in that at least one substituted pyrroline compound of general formula (II),
wherein R1 has the meaning given above, is reacted in presence of a catalyst such as e.g. Co2(CO)8, an apolar dissolvent such as e.g. DCE (dichloroethane) and an additive such as e.g. DMSO at a reflux temperature between 20 and 100° C., preferably between 50 and 90° C., most preferably between 80 and 90° C., with a compound of general formula (III),≡Z  (III)wherein Z represents a CH—R6 group; a CH—CHR7R7a group; a CH—(C═O)—R8 group; a CH—CH2(SO2)—R9 group; a CH—CH2(SO2)—NR10R10a group; or a CH—(C═O)—NR10R10a group, to give compounds of general formula (Ia),
wherein the bond between Y and Z is unsaturated (Y═Z) in which Y represents a CH group and Z has the meaning as defined above.
A general scheme for compounds of general formula (Ia) with Y and Z forming an unsaturated bond (Y═Z) is given below in scheme (I):

The synthesis of 1-substituted-3-pyrrolines of general formula (II) is well known by those skilled in the art and is described in e.g. JP2001278857, JP2001270862, Synthetic Communications 1990, 20(2), 227-230, Synthetic Communications 2004, 34(23), 4421 or JP2005120067.
Compounds of general formula (I) with Y and Z forming a saturated (Y—Z) bond are obtained by performing a 1,4-addition reaction with a compound of general formula (Ia),
wherein R1 has the meaning as described above, Z represents a CH—R6 group; a CH—CHR7R7a group; a CH—(C═O)—R8 group; a CH—CH2(SO2)—R9 group; a CH—CH2(SO2)—NR10R10a group; or a CH—(C═O)—NR10R10a group and Y represents a CH group, to give a compound of general formula (Ib),
wherein R1 has the meaning as defined above, Y and Z, as defined above, form a saturated (Y—Z) bond, and Y represents a CH2 group; a C—R11R12 group; a CH—(C═O)—R16 group; a CH—(SO2)—R17 group; CH—(SO2)—NR18R18a group; or a CH—(C═O)—NR18R18a group.
The performance of said 1,4-addition reaction is well known by those skilled in the art and is preferably done in the presence of a catalyst such as Copper iodide or Rh and an apolar substrate such as e.g. Et2O or dioxane. The reactants in this 1,4-addition may be metallic or non-metallic. Preferably, the reactants are metallic.
Preferred examples of metallic reactants are Y—Li and Y—MgX, wherein Y represents a CH2 group; a C—R11R12 group; a CH—(C═O)—R16 group; a CH—(SO2)—R17 group; CH—(SO2)—NR18R18a group; or a CH—(C═O)—NR18R18a group; and x refers to the valency of Mg, depending on the ligand Y. Other preferred examples of metalloid reactants are Y—B(OR)2 (boronic acid or boronates), wherein Y represents an aryl or heteroaryl group.
A general scheme for compounds of general formula (Ib) with Y and Z forming a saturated bond (Y—Z) is given below in scheme (II):

During the processes described above the protection of sensitive groups or of reagents may be necessary and/or desirable. The introduction of conventional protective groups as well as their removal may be performed by methods well-known to those skilled in the art.                If the compounds of general formula (I) themselves are obtained in form of a mixture of stereoisomers, particularly enantiomers or diastereomers, said mixtures may be separated by standard procedures known to those skilled in the art, e.g. chromatographic methods or fractionalized crystallization with chiral reagents. If there are chiral centers the compounds may be prepared in racemic form, or individual enantiomers may be prepared either by enantiospecific synthesis or by resolution.        
Solvates, preferably hydrates, of the compounds of general formula (I), of corresponding stereoisomers, or of corresponding salts thereof may also be obtained by standard procedures known to those skilled in the art.
The purification and isolation of the inventive compounds of general formula (I), of a corresponding stereoisomer, or salt, or solvate or any intermediate thereof may, if required, be carried out by conventional methods known to those skilled in the art, e.g. chromatographic methods or recrystallization.
It has been found that the compounds of general formula (I) and given below, stereoisomers thereof, corresponding salts and corresponding solvates have high affinity to sigma receptors, i.e. they are selective ligands for the sigma receptor and act as modulators, e.g. antagonists, inverse agonists or agonists, on these receptors.
The compounds of general formula (I) given below, their stereoisomers, corresponding salts thereof and corresponding solvates are toxicologically acceptable and are therefore suitable as pharmaceutical active substances for the preparation of medicaments.
One preferred pharmaceutically acceptable form is the crystalline form, including such form in pharmaceutical composition. In the case of salts and solvates the additional ionic and solvent moieties must also be non-toxic. The compounds of the invention may present different polymorphic forms, it is intended that the Invention encompasses all such forms.
Another aspect of the present invention relates to a medicament comprising at least one compound of general formula (I), optionally in form of one of the stereoisomers, preferably enantiomers or diastereomers, a racemate or in form of a mixture of at least two of the stereoisomers, preferably enantiomers and/or diastereomers, in any mixing ratio, or a corresponding salt thereof, or a corresponding solvate thereof; or a prodrug thereof.
In an alternative embodiment of the present invention, the medicament comprises at least one compound of general formula (I), said compound being optionally in form of one of the stereoisomers, preferably enantiomers or diastereomers, a racemate or in form of a mixture of at least two of the stereoisomers, preferably enantiomers and/or diastereomers, in any mixing ratio, or a corresponding salt thereof, or a corresponding solvate thereof.
Another aspect of the invention is a medicament comprising at least one combination of compounds according to the invention and optionally one or more pharmaceutically acceptable excipients.
In an embodiment according to the invention the medicament is for the prophylaxis and/or treatment of Alzheimer's disease.
In an embodiment according to the invention the medicament is for the prophylaxis and/or treatment of one or more disorders selected from the group consisting of diarrhea, lipoprotein disorders, migraine, obesity, arthritis, hypertension, arrhythmia, ulcer, learning, memory and attention deficits, cognition disorders, neurodegenerative diseases, demyelinating diseases, addiction to drugs and chemical substances including cocaine, amphetamine, ethanol and nicotine; tardive diskinesia, ischemic stroke, epilepsy, stroke, stress, cancer or psychotic conditions, in particular depression, anxiety, psychosis or schizophrenia; inflammation, or autoimmune diseases.
In an embodiment according to the invention the medicament is for the prophylaxis and/or treatment of one or more disorders selected from the group consisting of elevated triglyceride levels, chylomicronemia, dysbetalipoproteinemia, hyperlipoproteinemia, hyperlipidemia, mixed hyperlipidemia, hypercholesterolemia, lipoprotein disorders, hypertriglyceridemia, sporadic hypertriglyceridemia, inherited hypertriglyceridemia and/or dysbetalipoproteinemia.
In another embodiment according to the invention the medicament is for the prophylaxis and/or treatment of one or more disorders selected from the group consisting of pain, preferably neuropathic pain, inflammatory pain or other pain conditions involving allodynia and/or hyperalgesia.
Said medicament may also comprise any combination of one or more of the compounds of general formula (I) given above, stereoisomers thereof, physiologically acceptable salts thereof or physiologically acceptable solvates thereof.
Another aspect of the present invention is the use of at least one compound of general formula (I) given above as suitable active substances, optionally in form of one of the stereoisomers, preferably enantiomers or diastereomers, a racemate or in form of a mixture of at least two of the stereoisomers, preferably enantiomers and/or diastereomers, in any mixing ratio, or a corresponding salt thereof, or a corresponding solvate thereof, and optionally one or more pharmaceutically acceptable excipients, for the preparation of a medicament for the modulation of sigma receptors, preferably for the prophylaxis and/or treatment of Alzheimer's disease.
The medicament according to the present invention may be in any form suitable for the application to humans and/or animals, preferably humans including infants, children and adults and can be produced by standard procedures known to those skilled in the art. The composition of the medicament may vary depending on the route of administration.
The medicament of the present invention may for example be administered parentally in combination with conventional injectable liquid carriers, such as water or suitable alcohols. Conventional pharmaceutical excipients for injection, such as stabilizing agents, solubilizing agents, and buffers, may be included in such injectable compositions. These medicaments may for example be injected intramuscularly, intraperitoneally, or intravenously.
Solid oral compositions (which are preferred as are liquid ones) may be prepared by conventional methods of blending, filling or tabletting. Repeated blending operations may be used to distribute the active agent throughout those compositions employing large quantities of fillers. Such operations are conventional in the art. The tablets may for example be prepared by wet or dry granulation and optionally coated according to the methods well known in normal pharmaceutical practice, in particular with an enteric coating.
The mentioned formulations will be prepared using standard methods such as those described or referred to in the Spanish and US Pharmacopeias and similar reference texts.
Medicaments according to the present invention may also be formulated into orally administrable compositions containing one or more physiologically compatible carriers or excipients, in solid or liquid form. These compositions may contain conventional ingredients such as binding agents, fillers, lubricants, and acceptable wetting agents. The compositions may take any convenient form, such as tablets, pellets, capsules, lozenges, aqueous or oily solutions, suspensions, emulsions, or dry powdered forms suitable for reconstitution with water or other suitable liquid medium before use, for immediate or retarded release.
The liquid oral forms for administration may also contain certain additives such as sweeteners, flavoring, preservatives, and emulsifying agents. Non-aqueous liquid compositions for oral administration may also be formulated, containing edible oils. Such liquid compositions may be conveniently encapsulated in e.g., gelatin capsules in a unit dosage amount.
The compositions of the present invention may also be administered topically or via a suppository.
The daily dosage for humans and animals may vary depending on factors that have their basis in the respective species or other factors, such as age, sex, weight or degree of illness and so forth. The daily dosage for humans may preferably be in the range from 1 to 2000, preferably 1 to 1500, more preferably 1 to 1000 milligrams of active substance to be administered during one or several intakes per day.
Anther aspect of the present invention refers to a method for the prophylaxis and/or treatment of Alzheimer's disease, the method comprising administering to the subject at least one compound of general formula (I) as described above and optionally at least one further active substance and/or optionally at least one auxiliary substance to the subject.
Another aspect of the present invention refers to a method for the prophylaxis and/or treatment of diarrhea, lipoprotein disorders, migraine, obesity, elevated triglyceride levels, chylomicronemia, dysbetalipoproteinemia, hyperlipoproteinemia, hyperlipidemia, mixed hyperlipidemia, hypercholesterolemia, lipoprotein disorders, hypertriglyceridemia, sporadic hypertriglyceridemia, inherited hypertriglyceridemia and dysbetalipoproteinemia, arthritis, hypertension, arrhythmia, ulcer, learning, memory and attention deficits, cognition disorders, neurodegenerative diseases, demyelinating diseases, addiction to drugs and chemical substances including cocaine, amphetamine, ethanol and nicotine; tardive diskinesia, ischemic stroke, epilepsy, stroke, stress, cancer or psychotic conditions, in particular depression, anxiety or schizophrenia; inflammation, or autoimmune diseases, the method comprising administering to the subject at least one compound of general formula (I) as described above and optionally at least one further active substance and/or optionally at least one auxiliary substance to the subject.
A preferred embodiment of the present invention refers to a method for the prophylaxis and/or treatment of elevated triglyceride levels, chylomicronemia, dysbetalipoproteinemia, hyperlipoproteinemia, hyperlipidemia, mixed hyperlipidemia, hypercholesterolemia, lipoprotein disorders, hypertriglyceridemia, sporadic 1 hypertriglyceridemia, inherited hypertriglyceridemia and/or dysbetalipoproteinemia.
The present invention is illustrated below with the aid of examples. These illustrations are given solely by way of example and do not limit the general spirit of the present invention.